Things Are Not Always As They Seem
by starbright
Summary: A different take on Emily/Nikolas after the Black/White Ball.


Things are Not Always as They Seem

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Chapter 1

February 2008

It has been months since Emily was murdered and Nikolas couldn't stop thinking about her. The visions of her were slowly starting to go. He would anything to see her again. He can't live without her, she was everything to him.

"Nikolas," said a voice. He turned around and looked at Nurse Nadine looked at him. "Yes," he said.

"Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio can see you now. "

He nodded, as the young nurse showed him into the exam room. She looked at him. "Are you still seeing Emily?"

"Why is that any of your business," Nikolas yelled. She looked at him. " I'm just saying that it is ok to see her. Maybe that is your way of dealing with it. "

He looked at the nurse. " I'm not seeing Emily. I don't know what you are talking about."

She looked at him and sighed. "They will be here to see you very soon," she said, as she walked out of the room.

"You know she was just trying to help you," said a voice. He turned around and saw Emily, who looked just as beautiful as she did the last time he saw.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm just in your mind; I only come when you need me."

"I need you all the time. I can't do this alone,"

Patrick and Robin walked into the exam room. "You are having hallucinations, aren't you?" Robin asked. "You are seeing her?"

Nikolas nodded. "If I have the surgery, the hallucinations will go away, won't they?"

Patrick glanced at Nikolas. "If you don't have the surgery soon, you will die. Then you can see Emily as much as you want."

"Patrick." Robin yelled.

"Well, it's true; all that he cares about is seeing Emily. Well if he dies, he can see her as much as he wants. What do you want, Nikolas. Do you want to live or do you want to die. It is as easy as that."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your patient."

"If…"

Before Patrick could say anymore, Robin grabbed a hold of Patrick's arms. "We will back in a few minutes," she said, as she and Patrick walked out of the room.

"You need to stop being like this, Nikolas. They are just trying to help. Patrick is right." Nikolas turned around and looked at Emily. "If you are just in my head why am I thinking this?"

"Because you know that what you are doing is wrong. You have a little boy who needs you. Do you really want Spencer to not have a father because that is what is going to happen, "Emily said, softly.

Nikolas touched her face. "I just want another moment with you. We were just starting our life together."

"I'll always be with you. I'll always be in your heart," Emily said, as she started to slowly disappear.

"Don't go," he yelled. "I need you."

" Nikolas," Robin said, as she entered the room.

"Where is Patrick?" Nikolas asked.

"I thought it might be better to talk to by myself, Patrick has a way with words sometimes."

"You mean he is a jerk," Nikolas said, laughing.

Robin nodded. "Sometimes. I know that you want to keep on seeing Emily; I know you want to hold on to her, but you are going to kill yourself to do that. Do you really think that she would want you to do that to yourself?"

"She's right," said a voice. He turned around and stared at Emily.

"You're seeing her right now, aren't you?" Robin questioned him. Emily walked over to Nikolas and wrapped her arms around him and whispered. "You need to let me go. You need to move on with your life."

"No," he screamed as he throws Robin against the wall. "I'm not letting you go," he said, as he yelled at Robin, thinking it was Emily.

"Don't do this, Nikolas,"

"It's me, Robin,"

" No," he yelled. Patrick runs into the room when he heard shouting. "Let Robin go," Emily said. "She's not me. Don't hurt her. "Nikolas then let go of her. Patrick then yelled to the nurse. "Sedate Nikolas now!'

Nadine nodded, as she saw Robin on the floor. She knew from the rumor mill that Robin was pregnant with Patrick's baby; she just hopes that Robin is going to be ok.

Port Charles Long Term Care Facility,

"You need to wake up," Emily said, as she grabbed Nikola's hand. She wasn't going to give up on him. He was the love on her life; she didn't know how she was supposed to move on with her life when he was still here with her.

"Emily," said a voice. She turned around and saw Lucky and Elizabeth standing in front of her. She knew exactly what they were going to say to her. They told her millions of times before, but it didn't want to matter to her, she wasn't going to give up on Nikolas.

He wouldn't do that to her, and she was for sure wasn't going to do that to him.

Lucky sat down next to Emily. "Emily, you know that you need to move on,"

She looked at Lucky, "Maybe the two of you forgot about him already, but I haven't. I'm not going to give up on him.

Elizabeth touched Emily's shoulder. "I know you want to believe that he is going to wake up, but he has been in a coma since the Black and White Ball in October. He's not waking up."

Emily wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "I won't give up on him. He's going to wake up one day, I know it,"

To be continued

Author's Note: I know it is short, but I wanted to get it started!! Don't forget to vote in my poll in my profile about what story you want me to update next!!


End file.
